marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Nowości i ogłoszenia/@comment-7870286-20130917083935
W zeszłym tygodniu kolumnę X-Position odwiedził Brian Wood. Opowiedział on m.in. o swoim odejściu z serii Ultimate Comics X-Men, o swojej pracy w regularnym, żeńskim X-Men, a także o możliwym powiększeniu obsady w komiksie. Ultimate Jean Grey zachowuje się w szalony sposób, gdyż władza, jaka zdobyła korumpuje. To samo można powiedzieć o Ultimate Kitty Pryde, z tym, że ona skupiona jest na naiwnym pacyfizmie, Jean zaś wierzy w siłę Tian i dlatego zachowuje się w ten sposób. Zdaniem Wooda Jean nie jest złoczyńcą, pomimo jej irracjonalnego zachowania, jej po prostu woda sodowa uderzyła do głowy. Jako scenarzysta Wood stara się przedstawić w innym świetle i zupełnie innej perspektywy postacie, które znane są czytelnikom od wielu lat. Nie inaczej jest i tym razem w przypadku Storm i Rachel Grey i ich ewentualnym przywództwem w grupie. Ororo jest silną przywódczynią, która w dowodzeniu kieruje się swoistym kompasem moralnym i własnymi odczuciami, gotowa jest też podjąć radykalne środki, byle zrealizować swoje cele. Rachel z kolei robi wszystko zgodnie z pewnymi zasadami, które mają przynieść dobro dla drużyny. Różnice może są niewielkie, ale na polu bitwy są one bardzo istotne. Obie panie jeszcze niejeden raz zetną się ze sobą w różnych kwestiach w nadchodzących numerach. Wood lubi rozszerzać rolę bohaterów pobocznych w swoich seriach. Nie inaczej jest i tym razem. W X-Men jest to Bling, która po incydencie z Mercury awansowała do roli przyjaciółki Jubilee. W Ultimate Comics X-Men są to Blackheath, Warbird oraz Magma, która będzie miała fajna scenę w nadchodzącym numerze. Omega Sentinel pojawi się jeszcze w X-Men. Scenarzysta tajemniczo dodał, że Karima będzie należeć do drużyny, a jednocześnie do niej nie należeć. Autor jest zdania, że już najwyższy czas, aby opuścił Ultimate Comics X-Men, to była jego suwerenna decyzja. Jest on zdania, że najwyższy czas, aby tytuł zmienił się w klasycznych X-Men. Jest zadowolony z tego, w jakiej sytuacji zostawi swoich bohaterów po "World War X". Dodał też, że nie ma pojęcia, co nowy scenarzysta Joshua Fialkov planuje w serii i jest tego bardzo ciekaw. To był jeden z najdłuższych runów Wooda - 21 numerów , w tym Point One. Skoro mowa o "World War X" to w tej historii pojawią się nowe postacie - dawno nie widziany Colossus oraz Ultimate Pixie. Wood jest dumny z wprowadzenia do świata Ultimate mutantów Sentient Seed oraz przedstawienia Utopii - od jej powstania jako rezerwat dla Homo Superior do przemiany w fortecę. Wyzwaniem dla autora podczas pracy nad serią X-Men jest niekonwencjonalne używanie mocy przez główne bohaterki. Coś takiego miało miejsce niedawno, gdy Rogue "pożyczyła" moce Psylocke, co jest dla Wooda bardzo ciekawe. Więcej podobnych akcji będzie obecnych podczas "Battle of the Atom". Problemem za to jest używanie wampirycznych mocy przez Jubilee w komiksie superbohaterskim. Niedawno na San Diego Comic Con scenarzysta prowadził na ten temat rozmowę z jednym z czytelników. Być może da się jakoś uporać z tym tematem. "Battle of the Atom" znacząco odciśnie swoje piętno na X-Men. Niedługo w zapowiedziach Marvela ukaże się okładka #8 serii, na której prawdopodobnie ukazany zostanie nowy skład drużyny.